


Aftermath and bulletproof future

by GhostDuet



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDuet/pseuds/GhostDuet
Summary: “你对于毫无希望的青少年爱慕有什么见解？你知道有的青少年就是会这样，在青春期把某个人当作一尊完美的神像，而大多数人都没有皮格马利翁的好运气。所以当他们决定长大了，就必须得扭头转过身走远些。”
Relationships: Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Aftermath and bulletproof future

**Author's Note:**

> 是3年前和一位老师换粮的产物，因为坑了三年实在没脸我就不艾特她了（。
> 
> 时间点大概是孤独生境之后的一段时间，因为我是那时候开始写的，所以对不上后来的漫画剧情不要太在意，反正剧情不重要（。
> 
> 我是世界上最乐色的换粮选手√

[the future is bulletproof, the aftermath is secondary.]

把大象放进冰箱需要几步？打开冰箱门，把大象塞进去，把门关上。就像建立新生活一样简单，你离开家，你找到新的房子，嘿新世界早上好。

提姆总是罗宾里最独立的那一个，但这仍然很重要。他去念大学了，他离开了哥谭，提姆·德雷克要拥有自己的人生，除了WE、夜巡以及小黑帐以外的人生。去念大学是走向独立的第一步，这意味着可以自由地恋爱酗酒夜不归宿，或者随心所欲地乱搞。

他找了靠近学校的公寓，把它布置成单身有钱大学生的样板房，甚至像普通人那样在搬完家时邀请他的新同学们来吃喝玩乐。

一切都按照他的计划进行着，直到有人在午夜敲响了门。提姆穿过人群去开门，没来由地心里一紧，他拉开门时午夜的钟声正好响起，迪克站在那儿，看起来像是刚被从洗衣机里掏出来。

那个有着迷人蓝眼睛的、走到哪里都是视线焦点的、即使一脸憔悴仍然只让人想要呵护他的哥哥迪克·格雷森。然后突然之间大家都不关注吃喝玩乐了，因为你的混蛋老哥抱了抱你还亲了你的额头，梦游一般自顾自进了你的卧室，屋里的女孩子们都发出那种看到毛茸茸小动物的感叹声。

好了，再见吧英俊可靠成熟的提摩西形象，他就是他妈的辛德瑞拉，在午夜钟声里被打回原形。人生第一次他有点同情达米安了，小暴君被夜翼当众摸头熊抱时大概就是这样的感受吧。

然而等他调整好表情回过神来，却发现人类的理解能力是如此难以捉摸。

“我从一开始就没机会对吗？”那个整晚都在和他聊天的漂亮女孩微笑着拍拍他肩膀，“你应该早点告诉我。”

“等等，什么？”

这是建立新生活的第一步，而他在第一步就失败了。

△

“我听到芭芭拉说他在那附近追查什么，你知道，帮他那帮特工朋友的忙什么的。”提姆上完了课，在路过超市时决定采购点生活用品，史蒂芬妮在这时候打电话过来，“大学怎么样？是不是已经开始无聊了？”

“大学很好，一切都像我想的那样，”提姆翻了翻白眼，“八小时睡眠和规律的一日三餐也很好。”

史蒂芬妮在电话那头咯咯笑了起来，“这么说你也没有想念哥谭和你的制服，没有觉得自己提前进入老年生活。”

“我的人生才刚刚开始好吗？你知道这一直是我的计划。”提姆走到了超市门口，“我得去结账了，也许周末之类的你会过来逛逛？”

“噢提米，所以我不在你‘蝙蝠勿近’的名单上对吗？我好感动。”

“我永远爱你，你知道的。”提姆笑了笑挂掉电话，把购物篮放在柜台上。史蒂芬妮的电话或许的确让他放松了警惕，他把一堆毫无营养的垃圾小零食从购物篮里往外拿时想道，自从失去了一个肾他就不再经常碰这些东西了。正是在这个时候，他认出了它们之中的叛徒，一盒谷物麦片气定神闲地站在芝士条和薯片之间，他背靠着牛奶盒子，提姆猜这就是它会偷渡进来的逻辑关键点。就像它的爱好者一样叫人防不胜防，提姆抱着购物袋走向他的屋子，一路都耿耿于怀。

顺便一说，昨晚他是在客厅地上过夜的。他在最开始就摒弃了有客房的选择，现在他自作自受了。他可能是撞到头才会觉得没有客房能阻止混蛋蝙蝠们入侵他的新生活，颈椎酸痛地醒来时他这么想着。

可现在，现在他居然开始有点愧疚了，不休不眠的追踪之后只想原地晕厥、战斗之后拖着失血的骨折的身体迫切需要庇护、或者只是快要冻僵的夜里渴望几分钟人间温暖，他们所有人都经历过，而他们都默认家人在的地方就是避风港。

而迪克总是他们中最喜欢和家庭成员挨在一起的。就好像史蒂芬妮是他的蟋蟀杰米尼，他不过是想要按他长久以来的计划拥有自己的生活，而现在当提姆越接近自己的公寓门，就越觉得那番个人空间的论调可能伤了某人的心。

得了吧那你自己的心呢？你是个大人了提摩西，别这么矫情。他脑子里的声音恨铁不成钢地训斥他，而提姆已经很习惯这个了。就像他同时也习惯了另一个声音，即使他有一天变成了达斯维达它也会时不时冒出来，用小男孩的声线嘟嘟囔囔辩解着。

迪克不过是偶然路过，没什么复杂的，就算他打断了聚会，那与他在做的事相比也微不足道，提姆能对一个为平民安全精疲力竭的人苛责什么呢？

这么想着，他掏出钥匙打开了门。

欢快的笑声和谈话迎面撞上他，他以为自己走错门了，然后他意识到那是迪克，还有那个似乎已经认定他是个基佬的漂亮女孩。他们聊得太过投机，提姆不得不清清嗓子提示自己的存在，他们如梦初醒似的惊讶他站在这儿。

“提姆！”迪克起身接过他的购物袋，看起来完全恢复了元气，“我给你发信息了，Lisa有事找你。”

所以她叫Lisa，提姆毫不怀疑他已经知道了Lisa父母亲友甚至宠物小狗的名字。他留意到迪克打开了购物袋，发出一声小小的会被罗宾嘲笑为弱智的欢呼，对此他压下了翻白眼的冲动，对Lisa调整出友好的微笑。

而Lisa已经站起来，跟他说话时声音仍然洋溢着愉快的情绪，“别在意，时间也不早了，那么提姆，周末见？”

Lisa像一阵风一样离开了。提姆瞪着迪克，指望得到一个答案。

“周末有个聚会，Lisa和她的朋友们希望你参加。”迪克开心地说。

提姆叹了口气，史蒂芬妮是对的，他已经开始觉得无聊了，并且他搞不懂迪克在开心什么。

“我也被邀请了。”迪克乐呵呵地补充。

△

“他们邀请了你，不是因为你是个超酷的哥哥。”提姆艰难地和他解释，“并没有那种对超酷的家长的豁免权。据我所知唯一的理由，是昨天晚上在这里的所有人，以及他们在此之后接触的许多人，都知道了你是我的同居男友。”

提姆在沙发上坐下来，困惑地盯着茶几上放着的小玩意儿，“而我不敢相信你和Lisa从哥谭聊到了太平洋，居然没能抽空说一句顺带一提我是提姆法律意义上的哥哥。”

迪克抱着购物袋站在打开的冰箱门边，安静地对他眨巴着眼睛。

一秒，两秒，提姆开始后悔自己为什么要这么说话，好像他在乎他的同学怎么看他似的。

“听着，迪克——”

“我还奇怪为什么她留下了那个。”迪克关上冰箱门，恍然大悟。

“那个”，是两枚彩虹徽章，此时正躺在提姆的茶几上。而提姆想把它们塞进迪克的脑子里。

“酷！”迪克饶有兴趣地说，“我念大学的时候人们可没这么明白事理。”

提姆·德雷克大学生涯的第一个星期，就被出柜了，可喜可贺，他想。迪克到底要在这里待多久，他绝望地想要一个答案。

说实话我觉得这个公寓离学校太远了我决定搬走了把这里当自己家吧不用客气谁让我是你最乖巧的弟弟。或者，他们只是一群年轻的傻瓜你有更重要的事哥谭需要你布鲁德海文呼唤你你不应该在这里。

“你饿了吗？我们可以去吃点东西。”提姆说。

△

以某种让你既勇敢又仁慈又健康又快乐的谎言为信条而生活吧。

那是沙子，只可能来自沙漠而非海滩。

提姆躺在那儿，任由毫无道理的言语碎片生生不息，他是台中了弹窗病毒的电脑而电脑不能自己按下重启键。

沙砾硌着他的皮肤，轻微的刺痛感随着呼吸积累起越来越难以忍耐的不适。几个小时前它们被洒到客厅地板上时提姆就预见了这个，但这毫无帮助，这没能拯救他此刻的无助命运，他躺在迪克的睡袋上，几个小时除了呼吸和眨眼什么也干不了。

他带迪克逛了他的学校，说实话他可从未想象过带家人参观大学，杰克和珍妮特从未谈论过这个，要么是他们太理所当然地觉得提姆一定会上最好的学校，要么是他们压根没想过。然后是布鲁斯，他最不想的就是布鲁斯韦恩大驾光临，然后他平静的大学生活就见鬼去了。

而现在迪克在这里，有那么一会儿提姆几乎忘了他在困扰的那些微妙复杂的破事，他就只是带迪克去看他现在生活的地方，像他的同学们会做的那样。

但也只是那么一会儿，其余的时间他都在不动声色地查看手机，美国现代物流系统让他绝望，附近竟然没有一家商场能在天黑前送一张床过来。而当明白他在纠结什么时，迪克乐呵呵地从背包里拽出了睡袋，接着沙子就带着偷渡客的急迫从防潮垫里滚落出来。

噢，迪克说，它们真有点烦。

他才留意到迪克的确是黑了一点，后颈有些泛红，头发也呈现一种轻微失水的枯涩，但这让它们看起来毛茸茸的。他好奇那上面会不会还有风沙的气息。

他走过去，说他不会让迪克在他的房顶下睡地板的，而迪克只是毫不在意地挥了挥手。提姆懊恼地想这都是他的错，他花了几个小时和商场较劲搞得好像这是什么大事，是他把自己搞得这么尴尬的。

旅途怎么样？他问道。

所以这就是他现在躺在这里的缘由了。他只是想转移一下话题，等他们都忘了这回事时他就可以自然地说现在去睡觉吧，然而他忘了这是迪克·格雷森，你永远都不可能简单地问他一句旅途怎么样。

你猜怎么着其实我不想知道，提姆想。但太迟了。

不只是沙漠。他意识到他眼前是一小片干枯的青苔，迪克还曾经睡在某一片森林里，这样的森林通常潮湿且盛产吸血鬼的近亲们，而他不想知道这些。

他知道罪犯们不会应为红罗宾的退出而停止兴风作浪，这是一回事，但明白这些夜晚夜翼睡在风沙和群蚊中，其他人可能正身处战场，他将如何安眠。

△

“所以，简单来说你睡了迪克·格雷森。”杰森在电话里说，他的声音疲惫，却没掩盖那点八卦的兴奋。

“什么？我没有——你到底有没有在听我说话？”提姆气急败坏地说，“你在拿我当睡前脱口秀频道吗？”

“冷静，小子，你不是有理由抱怨的那个，”杰森听起来快睡着了但出于提姆无法理解的兴趣在坚持着，“你选我当你的预警方案人选时老实说我还有那么点荣幸，但你猜怎么着，几个小时的打架斗殴之后我想着告诉你一声世界还没毁灭，然后你把我拖进了口述小鸡电影，或者小鸡广播剧，之类的。”

“再见杰森，你永远地失去了我的信任。”提姆觉得自己清晨的心脏不太能承受这个当量的混球，“你让我后悔我的选择了像是从前每一次。”

“除了我你没有别人来倾诉这些了，提宝。”杰森发出一声模糊的坏笑，“我保证不评判你，说出来吧你到底在纠结些什么？你愿意和搅局者谈话，也到现在还没挂掉我的电话，是因为我们都不是什么模范蝙蝠，还是说你声势浩大的蝙蝠勿近警告实质上只是针对某些特殊对象？”

“为什么不考虑是你们中没有任何人尊重一下我的意愿呢？”提姆一屁股在长椅上坐下来，觉得这群人怎么他妈能这样，这座城市里有他的学校有他的屋子而他们搞得他流离失所。

“得了吧，你选了我给你盯着凯特会不会干掉B，今天邪恶军方有没有打算炸掉哥谭，而现在能让你困扰的只是些小鸡电影套路，我认为你实在没啥可抱怨的了。”杰森打了个长长的哈欠，“听着，我困得快死了，但我还有个猜想作为我的遗言。”

“就把它们带进坟墓怎么样？安息吧Jay。”提姆冷漠地拒绝，直觉告诉他狗嘴里吐不出象牙。

“你对于毫无希望的青少年爱慕有什么见解？”杰森陶德是个坚韧的贱人，即使他说话声音都含糊不清了，“你知道有的青少年就是会这样，在青春期把某个人当作一尊完美的神像，而大多数人都没有皮格马利翁的好运气。所以当他们决定长大了，就必须得扭头转过身走远些。”

提姆沉默了半天，直到他反应过来再不出声杰森就要睡着了而他就失去了反击的机会。

“个人经验之谈，哈？”提姆恶毒地说，“要么就是你真的看了很多小鸡电影来总结出这些。”

“哦你对小鸡电影一无所知，”杰森倒是相当豁达，“现在你已经身处其中了。”

这个混蛋挂了电话。提姆坐在公园的长椅上听着忙音传来，反思自己的人生。

没错，这是早上九点钟，公园里安静且阳光恰好，非常适合反思一些关于人生和世界的问题。

像是他妈的迪克·格雷森为什么在这里。

迪克就站在喷泉边上，提姆不知道他是什么是时候出现的。一只大金毛跳进喷泉里捡它的玩具球，然后把水甩了迪克一身，接着迪克便和遛狗的老妇人愉快地聊起天来。他毫不在意地擦掉脸上的水甩甩头发，甩开的水珠让他字面意义上的熠熠生辉。

皮格马利翁的好运气，哈？

迪克·格雷森要是生在几个世纪之前没准能当个挺厉害的传教士，提姆刻薄地想着，他那双蓝眼睛和微笑能让蒙昧困苦的人相信善良和幸福存在，并把那当成上帝存在的证据，可这个时代里，他看起来就像个保险推销员或者健身教练。

迪克把球抛了出去，就在提姆的视线跟着球转移的那么一会儿，他消失了。大金毛地把球捡回来，对老妇人摇着尾巴，好像那儿什么都不曾存在过，一切只是提姆的幻觉。

提姆有点觉得被冒犯了。他和欢快甩着尾巴的狗狗没什么区别。

像是这还不够，几分钟后当提姆正走过人行横道时，迪克出现在街边的冰淇淋车旁。

然后是图书馆，他在几个书架之外假装在阅读，提姆怀疑他有没有意识到那是本早教杂志。

然后是餐厅外，当提姆的点餐被送到他桌边时，橱窗外一家子游客正在拍照，而那个为他们按下快门的路人显然不是什么路人。

而每一次提姆一留意到他，他就消失了，像是个无害的幽灵。

古怪的好胜心翻腾起来，提姆将之归咎于好天气，或者他此刻的无所事事。倒不是说他真的没有事要做，但如果经历过赖床五分钟就可能致人死亡的生活，论文和GPA一类的东西无可避免地难以让人紧张起来。他甚至有些担忧，或许他要挂一两次科才能真正明白日常生活自有它的重要紧急。但此刻它们无法压下他心里咕噜翻腾的泡泡。

他向南边走去，几秒钟前迪克在这里消失了，而他能猜出离开的方向。他在街道南边的拐角捕捉到匆匆离开的背影，接着他在便利店里再次找到他，路过一片商业广场时提姆以为自己跟丢了，但紧接着他意识到那个有点异域风情的年轻女孩身边刚才还有人。

那女孩戒备地打量他，没准她以为自己在掩护什么秘密特工呢，提姆讽刺地想，现在的人电影看多了什么谎都能相信。

而以他的视角来看，这可真是部烂片。提姆商场人流中停下脚步，他又一次跟丢了，这一次他将之归咎于汤姆科鲁兹，从商场二楼垂下的巨幅海报短暂地转移了他的注意力。

摆脱追踪不仅考验你能有多敏捷，在城市里关键的是融入环境，你得轻松自然、游刃有余。像是一个被追逐的人不应该会端着两杯冰可乐和一大桶爆米花，将脸滑稽地藏在岌岌可危的爆米花堆后头。

路过他身边时爆米花倾覆于地心引力，提姆条件反射地接住它，避免了一场小型灾难。

“反应不错, 提米。”迪克咬字不清地说，那是因为两张电影票被他咬在嘴里。

负责运转今天的天使一定处于宿醉中。

△

“……在城市里关键的是融入环境，你得轻松自然、游刃有余。”迪克一本正经地说，他听起来完全是个严肃的导师了，只除了那个时候他们不过是挤在沙发上看电影，屏幕上年轻的莱昂纳多正在美丽空姐们的簇拥下穿过警探的防线，并且他们至少有一半的注意力用来提防对方把可乐里的冰块从自己后衣领塞进去。

提姆是由蝙蝠侠训练的，此外他的老师里甚至包括希瓦夫人，但迪克·格雷森对他而言不止于此，提姆有时觉得他们就像科学频道里那些猫科幼崽，成年动物或许会教它们必狩猎技巧，但它们是通过在草坪上翻滚撕咬、彼此偷袭和拽尾巴来学会这些。

捉迷藏式的追踪，最终目的只是把对方摁进雪地里的追逐打斗，这些多得难以计数，相比起提姆接受的其他训练它们是如此儿戏。但提姆偶尔会想到，或许迪克就是用这样的方式学会了飞翔，因此荡过城市上空对他才像是呼吸一样自然。

当拿生命冒险成为生命的一部分，他们需要比智慧和力量更多的东西，绳索和武器以外的东西。

但迪克·格雷森对他而言不止于此。

几个小时前他在早晨缓慢地醒来，觉得自己的被窝前所未有地温暖舒适，接着他意识到自己像个抱脸虫一样紧紧地抱着什么东西，或者什么人。

他没有在睁开眼的第一时间就狼狈逃窜，是因为惊扰一个恐怖场景是恐怖的比较级，是因为这一切他妈的又不是他的错，只能怪空调开得太低而他们就这么睡在地板上，怪这么多砸到他身上的破事让他没有半点安全感，最主要的是怪迪克漫长的、不着边际的讲述。

其中并没有风沙或者群蚊。恰到好处的环境描述带来代入感，而迪克从来不知道这个，只有一个冗长的、如果改编成电影一定会票房惨淡的冒险故事，充满了过多的街边搭讪、主角身手了得的特写和并不好笑的边角笑料。提姆怀疑自己是全世界唯一有耐心听完的人。

可那仍然是英雄冒险故事。无需提及你嘎吱作响的骨头，也不必说喉咙里翻上来的血腥味，这些都不值一提因为你在拯救世界，你不必描述沙漠和森林因为它们自然在那里，只除了沙漠不是灼热干燥的烤盘，而是拥有最壮丽日出的异国。

这不荒唐吗，甚至远在成为罗宾之前，他就比同龄人早得多地明白了世界的真实面目，他从未相信过圣诞节，也没人给他讲过罗宾汉的故事。相信着明知并非真实的东西是可能的吗？

他曾长时间独自游荡在哥谭的夜色里，有一次罗宾从他头顶掠过，他只来得及拍到一个模糊的影子。罗宾，这个孩子们冒险幻想的具象化，哥谭光明面的证明。

提姆·德雷克太过聪明因此从未拥有过相信美好世界的机会，如果聪明还不够，他挎着相机游走在哥谭街头的那些夜晚也使得佐证充足了。可他认为画面里那团剪影证明孩子们在这个糟糕的世界占有一席之地，它宣称他们并未被改变世界俱乐部排除在外。

一个完美无缺的神像吗？或许。可这不是全部。

他知道并且只有他知道罗宾制服下是那个失去父母的杂技演员，他在那个符号被建立前就触碰过它的血肉之躯，哦顺带一说以防没人记得，那也是提姆·德雷克人生头一次亲眼见到了死亡。

这不荒唐吗，当他已经历了以年计的战斗，经历过流血、失败甚至死亡，目睹过不止一个孩子死在他们滑稽的英雄制服里之后，当不再是罗宾的迪克·格雷森给他讲一个冒险故事时，他第一次拍到罗宾时感受到的——无论那是什么——仍然在他的血管里奔涌起来。

它宣称改善世界是可能的，只要你不害怕伤痛和牺牲。

可我从没害怕过这些，他在黑暗里无声地说。银幕上汤姆科鲁兹结结实实地被车撞飞了，像个笨重沙袋一样砸在砖石地上，人们发出惊呼声。可我从未害怕过这些。

现在，曾经扮演这个幻影的人坐在他左手边，专注地为爆米花电影紧张着，没有鼻托的3D眼镜让他的睫毛委屈地抵在了镜片上。

他怎么可能是叛徒，他看起来和超人一样正直！迪克抱怨道。

别孩子气了，提姆冷淡地回应，你明明已经看过一遍了。

几天前他从达米安的社交网络知道了这一点。迪克一直在旅途中，意味着达米安为这场电影飞过了数千公里的航程，他甚至可以想见小崽子为突然出现在夜翼面前攒下了多少借口，并抱怨着格雷森用一部智障电影浪费他宝贵的时间。

噢，达米安完全不是欣赏电影的好同伴，迪克说，他总是抱怨个不停，明明看得挺开心的。

提姆几乎要感到嫉妒了，他对达米安残留的简单粗暴奥古做派深恶痛绝，可当小崽子已经被默认为不直接表露感情，这一套风格反而使他在亲近的人面前如此易于解读。这真不公平。

而他要更擅长隐藏，或许过于擅长了，让揭穿谎言变得不可想象。迪克想要知道他的感受，在他漫长的失踪和回归之后。其他人都想知道。但即使他愿意，他也无法对他们说出来。

他相信了哥谭街头的一个幻影向他宣称的东西，那些东西变成他的信念，于是那就是一切的开始，追逐着那个影子，提姆德雷克成了现在的样子。

但这不是全部。

在孤立无援与破碎的骨头之间他遇见了未来。那个未来告诉他勇气和力量远远不够，他所相信的一切都不够，他甚至不懂真正的牺牲。每一次改善世界的尝试都只终结于闹剧，好像这个世界是个二十年前的电影女主角，只能被毁灭或被拯救。

但达米安的一些评论很有趣，迪克说。他向提姆侧过身靠近他耳边，但片尾曲已经响起了这其实毫无必要。

他说世界要是因为一个特工愚蠢的浪漫关系就要毁灭，它还是毁灭得了，这样的世界不值得。

提姆只是稍稍转过头，迪克已经摘下了眼睛，他的蓝眼睛在黑暗中随着字幕明灭不定，离得太近了，这爱情的恐怖谷效应。

电影院的灯亮了起来。

△

然后他们走出电影院，迪克聒噪个不停，路人不时看向他们，因为额外的噪音源或噪音源赏心悦目的皮囊。

他们走过商业中心的广场，被投喂得圆滚滚的鸽群不时飞起，街头艺术家们在表演。穿过人群时他们的手不时碰在一起。

他们有一句没一句地闲聊着，大部分是迪克在说而提姆听着，偶尔问点什么无关紧要的作为回应。他们的对话琐碎冗长，但并非无趣，这几乎能算是迪克格雷森的超能力了。

“……我推开窗，看到达米安蹲在那里。而他应该在哥谭，应该离我半个地球，这是他最不可能出现的地方。他妈的止痛药幻觉，我想。所以我关上窗，躺了回去。”

提姆差一点笑出声，他脑子里已经浮现出达米安气急败坏的脸，这蠢得惊人的场景放在他们身上竟然合情合理。

“然后你能够猜到接下来发生什么了。”迪克说着，做了个受苦受难的鬼脸。

“他揍了你。”

“他揍了我，在爬进我房间、一声不吭地在我面前站了两分钟之后。原话引用——‘找一个不容易骨折的地方’。”迪克夸张地摇着头，“可真是一点都没造成伤害，只不过让我差一点吐出来而已。”

这一次提姆笑出了声。“我得说他长大了，在揍人之前会精打细算了。”

而这一句让迪克多愁善感地叹气了。“他长得太快了，每次见到他，都让我觉得自己错过了很多。你们都长大得太快了，好像一个眨眼，小鸟们就不愿意回巢了。”

“……演得太过了。”提姆翻了个白眼。

“怀念我可爱的弟弟们犯法吗？”迪克毫不在意地挥挥手。

“倒是不犯法，但要我说的话，37号今年大概拿不到‘最佳特工’的马克杯了。”

“好像他们会有这种东西，”迪克冷笑了一声，“那群冷血阴谋家，我在诛网填的报销文件比在警局还要多！”

提姆为他委屈不平的神色笑了起来。这样的表情按理不适合任何成年男性，但这些常理从未对迪克适用过。

他想说点什么取笑的话，但词语消失在他嘴边。突然间，他发现这场景过于熟悉了。

突然间好像他们又是夜翼和罗宾了，在哥谭或者布鲁徳海文的某个屋顶上交换着滑稽的笑料和毫无意义的琐事，好像没有什么能打扰他们，除了罗宾偶尔不合时宜超速跳动的心脏，在夜翼为他的笑话大笑时，或者在戴着蓝黑手套的手揉乱他的头发时。

过于熟悉、过于平静，也过于珍贵。几乎要让他承认他有多想念这些。

而他不需要这个。

“所以，特工生活就暂时告一段落了吗？”

“要是我说了算的话，我希望是永远。”迪克叹了口气，“没错，至少现在是这样。”

“接下来呢？哥谭还是布鲁徳海文？”

“答应了达米安给他带礼物。之后的话……之后再看？”

好了，铺垫够多了。“那么，你什么时候走？”

迪克看着他，眨了眨眼。“……你是在赶我走吗，提姆？”

这是句玩笑。但当提姆保持着沉默，它就不再是了。

他们正走过大道交汇的十字路口，穿过路口中心的安全岛，道路对面是红灯，于是他们站在这里。

“……发生了什么？”迪克犹豫地问，“是我说错了什么吗？”

而提姆只是叹了口气。

“你为什么会来这里？”

“我……就只是想你了？提姆，我就只是想来看看你。”迪克看起来无辜又困惑。

“不，这不是真的答案。”提姆硬邦邦地说，“如果你想看我过得怎么样，你看到了，如果你想谈谈，那现在谈吧，我应该和家人保持联系，我应该这样那样之类的话。”

“……可我们不是正在谈吗？”

“我们在谈吗？”提姆看着他的眼睛反问道。

然后迪克闭嘴了。困惑，受伤和无辜混合在他的眼睛里，提姆几乎要感到抱歉了，如果他没有看到那双眼睛的最底层的话。悲伤和担忧聚集在那里。这不是什么简单的家人重聚，而提姆疲于配合假装了。

“你不希望见到我。”终于，迪克轻声说。不是个问句。

“我不希望见到你。”提姆沉默了几秒钟，轻声说道。“我做出了离开的决定，本来指望你们能尊重我的边界。”

“但我以为——”

“尤其是你，在所有人中。”提姆打断他，“尤其是你。”

“……但为什么？”

“我不想为放弃感到羞耻，我的生活不需要抛下你们的愧疚。”

到此为止了，他竭力维护的美好新生活的假象。他已经尽力了，如果迪克从一开始能让他自己待着，这一切都不会发生。

“但你没有什么好愧疚——”

“我的确没有，但不意味着事情会简单一点。”提姆抬高了声音，“你不明白。”

“你可以为我解释。”

“如果我不想呢？”提姆飞快地说。

然后他们沉默下来。交通信号灯变绿了，人群开始流动，而他们站在原地。

他看到迪克无声地叹了口气，明白这是他善解人意的哥哥准备退让了。可他也明白这不意味着放弃，更多的迂回试探、更多更隐蔽的“关心”无可避免。而他痛恨让其他人担忧，他指望得到平静。

“我选择离开，因为我什么也做不了。”他说。

意料之内的困惑眼神。但迪克安静地等待着下文。

“芭芭拉说我是个理想主义的青少年。她说得没错，我总是想着我可以建立什么东西，找到什么方法来改变这一切，只要我足够努力足够聪明，就像给大厦装上自动替换的玻璃。”日复一日的夜巡和战斗远远不够，成为黑夜里的守护者远远不够。曾经的他拒绝相信这就是他们能做的全部。

他知道迪克的表情代表着什么。同样的神情曾经让他扔下了拉撒路池水的样本，但这一次他决定把话说完。

“或许有这样的东西，但这样的东西永远要求代价和牺牲，而有些牺牲我无法承受。所以我承认你们是对的，是时候结束不切实际的青少年理想主义了，唯一合理的选择就是离开。我放弃了骑士系统，我把这些都交给你们，如果世界还是会毁灭至少我不会再火上浇油。”他让自己说出这些话时直视着那双蓝眼睛，即使这让他每个细胞都饱受折磨。

迪克沉默地看着他，让他一瞬间荒谬地觉得自己又是那个在马戏团找到夜翼的小男孩了。只不过那时候的他不必经受这样的的羞愧和沮丧。

但无论如何，他可以结束这折磨了。“我指望你能明白，这不是个轻松愉快的决定，所以我不希望见到你，至少现在不想。”

杰森只对了一半。

他有过那么一尊神像，哥谭夜空里的幻影让他相信很多事情，让他成为罗宾，让他组建少年泰坦，让他成为那个理想主义的义警。可那幻影不是迪克·格雷森，不是那个说为他一人表演的马戏团男孩，或者和他一起游过大海的人，或者在他坠落时接住他的人，以及其余诸多。迪克格雷森的存在永远提醒着他，世界上有他无法承受的牺牲。

看到讽刺意味所在了吗？他否弃了他的神像为他建立的信念，是因为这一个他爱着的血肉之躯的人。于是他无法继续相信，也不能再爱。

最简单的处理方式就是把这当作毫无希望的青少年爱慕，然后像杰森说的，扭头转过身走远些。意识到童话的虚假和意识到一份感情的虚无大致是一回事。

唯一的问题在于它不可能容易，他放弃义警的身份，开始新的生活，他做了他能做的。然而迪克·格雷森就这么轻描淡写地出现在他面前，驱使着足有二十英尺高的爱与关怀的巨魔闯进他的房子，让一切都变得更难了。

“……可是提姆，”足够漫长的沉默之后，迪克低声说，“你真的相信这些吗？”

“……什么？”他感到被冒犯了。迪克没有权利来质疑他的决定。

他的怒意一定写在了脸上，但迪克轻易地无视了它。“你说你离开我们，是因为你不再相信你能做什么来让世界变得更好，那你离开到底是为什么？”

“你到底想说——”他几乎是在冲迪克吼了，但突然，他停下了。

他明白了谬误所在。他高估了自己或者低估了迪克。巨魔冲进了他的纸牌城堡。

他想起从前的哥谭恶棍们畏惧第一任罗宾的漂亮话甚于他的拳脚，现在他领教了。

“提米，这根本说不通。”迪克无畏地看着他的眼睛轻声说。

“……我希望你离开。”这就是他僵硬的脑子和舌头能说出的全部了。

信号灯变成了绿色，他在自己意识到之前逃走了。

△

这只是个语言陷阱。

毫无意义的语言陷阱，不能等同事实，不能说明任何问题。

可你无法反驳，这就说明问题了，提米。他脑子里的声音说。

你不再相信你能做什么来让世界变得更好了，所以你选择离开。可是“离开”的确也是“做什么”，不是吗？可你又告诉自己你离开是帮这世界一个忙。逻辑错误，逻辑错误。下一次找个更好的借口。

“闭嘴。”他对自己说。街灯开始亮起来，提姆德雷克漫无目的地游荡在街道上。

这不是真的，他看到了未来的提姆德雷克，那个利用家人的弱点的、不惜杀人的蝙蝠侠。提姆清楚且理解他为什么会成为那个样子。

然后你就被一个未来的影子吓坏了。你就有了逃走的借口。

这不是真的，他对自己重复道。他做了一切他能做的，即使在最孤立无援的、没人知道他还活着的困境里，没人能认为他的选择是出于怯懦。

是啊，漫长的让人发疯的孤独困境，这就情有可原了，没人能在你经历了那些之后指责你什么，不是吗。可你自己呢？

可是提姆，你真的相信这些吗？

当他开始不可控地回忆迪克格雷森的声音，回忆他悲伤而不赞成的神情，他一拳打在了路边的墙上。手指关节传来的尖锐疼痛只是对他的愤怒火上浇油。

在他继续做出更蠢的事之前，他的手机震动打断了他。

是达米安。多稀奇。要是达米安想找麻烦，那现在可能是提姆可能是世界上最愿意跟他谈话的人了，他接通电话时想着。

“格雷森在哪？”

“首先，我不知道。其次，友好提示我已经不再监控你们任何人的定位了，这样的问题以后不要问我。最后，他在哪里你为什么不问他呢？”提姆一口气说完，发现他的语气比他预计的还要刻薄。

电话那头沉默了片刻。

“……你怎么了？”

他的敌意没有被回应，意料之外。他让自己深吸了口气。“没有什么值得你关心的。”

“格雷森……”达米安明显犹豫着，“格雷森没有接我电话。他今天本来应该到家，而定位告诉我，他在你附近。”

他犹豫了一下，决定把积攒在那儿的刻薄话咽下去。无论如何，达米安没有得罪他。

“他是个成年人了，达米安，他知道回家的路。”

达米安在电话那头冷笑了一声，“是吗？你对他真有信心。”

如果达米安不想跟他吵架，他看不出来有什么价值继续对话。“如果担心紧急情况，你不是应该去找神谕吗？”

“只不过想确认一下他的状态罢了。如果你见到他，告诉他回我电话。”

提姆叹了口气。“他很好，你很快就会见到他了。”

达米安含混地哼了一声，挂掉了电话。真有礼貌。

提姆站在那儿，听着电话忙音，茫然地放空了一会儿。他有点想叹气，但他觉得这一天他叹气的次数实在是太多了。

手机提示音震了一下，提示有人进了他的屋子。昨天他给了迪克备用钥匙，他想起来。

△

“我以为你会开车送我去，”迪克说，“倒不是在抱怨。”

“你不会想体验这个时间段的交通。”提姆没有看他，简短地解释，“地铁口不远，我们抄近道。”

这是实话。不仅仅是因为他不想在去车站的路上和迪克一起待在封闭空间里。

迪克模糊地应了一声，接受了这个答案。

十多分钟前，他推开自己的房门，便跟拖着背包的迪克格雷森面面相觑。这就是为什么他们在这里了，他很感激迪克没再说什么，如果他真的要把迪克赶出他的屋子，至少把人送到车站会让他的愧疚少一点。至少是一点点。

哥谭，提姆想着，哥谭才是迪克现在本出现的地方。

他说的近道是条昏暗的小路，如果是在哥谭，任何不想惹麻烦的人都会在晚上避免这样的路。但这里不是——

“——赶着去哪吗？”

提姆难以置信地倒吸一口气。他们被堵住了，三个男性，手上把玩着折刀。

“鞋子不错，衣服也不错。”领头的男人朝他逼近，上下打量着他，“敢说不是靠你的诚实劳动得来的吧，有钱小子？你——”

男人的话戛然而止，讶异地瞪着递到他面前的钱包。

“我们可以走了吗？”提姆问。

他听到迪克发出一声闷笑，而没等他看过去，面前的男人就冲他咆哮起来。

“操！你羞辱我？！”

“什么——”

男人冲他亮出了刀刃，“你的外套、鞋子，还有他的背包，都拿过来，现在！”

提姆忍不住叹气了。“这是你们第一次抢劫吗？”

“什么？”

“因为这是我第一次被抢，所以如果我不懂常规程序，你也应该包容一点。”

男人困惑地瞪着他，一时反应不过来。下一秒，他的脸撞在了砖墙上。

“有什么好笑的？”提姆不耐烦地说。三个男人鼻青脸肿地逃跑了，依然让他恼火的是迪克的笑声。而且没有手套时揍人真他妈疼。

“你的台词。”迪克带着笑意回答，“还有你真的打算交出钱包了。”

提姆面无表情地看了他一眼。提姆确保那几个人得到了足够疼痛的教训，但这不足以释放他现在的怒气，所以没错，他完全不在开玩笑的状态。

“走吧。”

“等等！”迪克在他身后喊，大步追上来，但提姆加快了脚步。他迫不及待地希望迪克格雷森可以用他的关怀和爱去烦他另外的兄弟。

但一只手攀上他的肩膀，想让他慢下来。提姆脚步一滞，深吸了口气，抓住了那只手的手腕。

然后猛地用力一扯。然后迪克躺在了地上，表情困惑，像是完全不明白发生了什么。

提姆眯起眼睛低头看着他。即使猝不及防，夜翼的反射神经也足够让他不失尊严地站稳，而不是顺着一个过肩摔躺下。

“就算你的车次能等你一晚上，我也不不想等。”提姆说。

迪克手肘撑地坐起来，拍了拍灰，叹了口气。“车次大概是不会等，但处理好这个之前，我不会走的。”

提姆困惑地顺着他的视线看去。“这个”，是他的右手正在流血，一道刮伤横在指关节上。不算深，大概是刮到了金属拉链或者别的什么。

“没有这个必要。”提姆甩了一下手，只是有一点刺痛。

迪克站起来，微笑着摇了摇头。“你是为了捍卫我的背包受伤的，不是吗？”

\--

酒精棉球擦过伤口时，提姆没忍住“嘶”了一声。这比受伤的时候更疼，他甚至怀疑迪克是故意的，明明有低刺激性的消毒方式可供选择。

但他没有说出来。他们现在坐在便利店外的公用小桌旁，提姆一声不吭地让迪克处理伤口。

“抱歉，他们只有这个。”迪克说着，小心地把血和灰尘从伤口上擦掉。

提姆含混地哼了一声。

迪克没再说话，保持着专注。提姆看着他。

即使他是故意的，你也活该不是吗，看看你是怎么对待一个刚刚结束漫长旅程就来找你的人。他的脑子又开始了。

他甚至不知道迪克的旅途里发生了些什么。没有特别严重的伤害或损失，否则杰森会告诉他。但达米安去看他了，说明绝非一切顺利。而且迪克的确提到了过量的止痛药。

他知道的就只有这么多了，并且是他自己选择了不要去关心。

“好多了。”迪克愉快地说着，拍了拍他的手背。

提姆对着他的手皱起了眉。对于一个小伤口，这实在是小题大做了。

“我是说，”迪克带着笑意继续说，“你看起来也好多了，在揍了别人一顿之后。”

提姆犹豫了一会儿才接话，发现自己的声音听起来格外疲惫。“你到底为什么会在这里，你本来计划今天回到哥谭的，不是吗？”

“如果我回答你的问题，你回回答我的吗？”迪克问。

他的问题。那你的离开算是什么？提姆不需要被再问一遍。

“我……不能。”他说。即使他愿意，他也没有答案。不再有了。

而迪克只是轻笑了一声，放弃追问。“你最近经历了很多。”

“你不也是吗？达米安打给我，说你没有接他的电话。他在担心你，我猜他有他的理由？”

当他提到那个忧心忡忡的青少年，他看到迪克的神情变得温暖。“是吗？达米安总是有点……小题大做。”

我不觉得他有。“所以你旅途里到底发生了什么？”

迪克耸了耸肩，然后笑着叹了口气，“爆炸，枪战，无辜受害者还有脑震荡，这一类的东西。没有什么你不知道的。”

提姆回以沉默。伤痛，筋疲力尽，无能为力，最后你为自己四肢俱全地回家而感到愧疚。迪克说得没错，没有什么他不知道的，他们都知道这些，都习以为常。

“但现在我回家了，美好的一天，不是吗？”迪克说。他已经给提姆处理好了伤口，但没有一点要离开的意思。

胡话。这里不是他的家，今天也没有理由算得上美好。

“奇怪的一天。”提姆说。

“但我有另一个问题。”迪克说着，把手放在提姆手背上，小心地避开伤口，“在你那一堆精彩的坦白里，你没有解释为什么所有人中，你尤其不愿意见到我。为什么是我？”

提姆听到一声饱受折磨的叹息从他肺里挤出来，他投降了。迪克自找的。

“因为你是我会穿上披风的最初的原因，以及我人生其余诸多方面的初始原因，因为开始新的生活很难，你出现在我面前的每一分钟都在试图让我淹死在我的愧疚里。“他顿了一下，短暂地为即将发生的场景默哀，”我不想见到你，还因为我荒唐愚蠢的青少年爱慕，即使我不是青少年了它仍然不可理喻地延续下来。当你自己一团糟的时候你不会想见到哪一个特别的人，我猜这不难理解。”

他看到迪克的眼睛睁大了。太多信息了，他知道。

“我选择保守秘密，这样我们中就只有一个人需要为这种悲惨肥皂剧受折磨了。”他冷漠地说，“是你非要问的。所以无论你是什么感觉，都是你自找的。”

迪克缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。如果于己无关的话，提姆几乎要为他努力消化信息的表情发笑了。

“如果我不问的话，你打算把这些话带到坟墓里吗？”

“倒是不一定，或许只是五十来年以后，如果那时候我还活着的话。把你埋进土里的人一定会流一吨的眼泪，这会是个不错的笑料来调节气氛。”

“提姆，提姆……你应该多一点信心。”

“是啊。”他听见自己发出一声苦笑，“能再活五十来年的确需要很多信心。但是不了，我靠蛋白质和咖啡因维生，信心不在我的菜单上。”

迪克再一次叹气了，他的脸上是一个提姆无法解读的微笑。

“这不是事实。B失踪的时候，你是我们中唯一没有失去信心的。”

提姆在开口之前犹豫了一下。“……我有一个直觉性的猜想，然后我去调查了。如果保持信心意味着每天两百次质问自己是不是疯了，我倒是不反对你的说法。”他不知道为什么在他糟糕的坦白之后迪克选择跟他翻旧账，也不知道这些关于信心的废话指向哪里。他痛恨信息缺失并为此恐慌。

“最后你得到了回报。”

“最后我的猜想得到了证实。”他纠正，然后感到自己对莫名其妙的对话没有更多耐心了，“迪克，听着，我已经把未来十年的蠢话份额都透支了，有没有可能你好心告诉我你到底想说什么，然后我把你送到车站赶上回哥谭的最后一趟车，然后我就可以回去把自己封到墙里，直到我们都忘记今晚我说过的一切。”

迪克举手投降，苦笑着捋了一把头发，然后深吸一口气。“你应该多有一点信心，我想说的只有这个。”

提姆困惑地抬头，而他的困惑没有来得及说出来。下一个瞬间，他感觉到柔软的触感落在他的嘴唇上，他的视线里只有因为凑的太近而模糊的蓝眼睛。

一个吻。一场爆炸，一枚核弹头，冲向他所有的自我保护和隐藏，他所有纠缠的打结的思绪。他听见他的脑子卡住了，听见脑子里的声音对他大声尖叫着他终于失去理智了。

但这不可能是他的幻觉。没有幻觉会这么真实。

只是短暂的、温柔的触碰，然后迪克退开了。因没有来得及回应而感到的后悔几乎让他刺痛。

“……但为什么？从什么时候……”这就是他能说出来的全部了。

迪克耸了耸肩。“确认我的感受？不久之前。在我以为我们永远失去你了之后，我再次见到你的那一瞬间。开始有这样的感情？我不知道，或许是看着你追着没什么希望的线索离开哥谭的时候，或者你从大厦窗户摔下来被我接住的时候，或者只是某些我甚至没有留意到的瞬间。你成长得太快了，你知道吗？”

这并不是个问句，提姆也没有回答。他只是坐在那儿，表情一片空白。

“我本来计划今天到哥谭，你说得没错。”迪克认真地看着他，这让他感觉到那一小块割伤都在跟着脉搏跳动着刺痛，“回答你的问题，提米，我没有打算来这里，即使我想。我计划着避开你，因为我们是家人，因为我几乎是看着你长大的，因为我给自己找了一千个这样的理由。但旅程长得让人发疯，扮演另一个人太久让我开始怀疑我到底是谁，等它们终于结束时，我意识到我想见你。然后我看到你挣扎着假装一个你不是的人，听到你在我身边僵硬地清醒到半夜。”

“你——”他终于找回了自己的声音，“你选了最糟的时间来坦白。”

迪克困惑地看着他。

我最迷失和软弱的时间，最愚蠢和荒唐的时间，最不像我自己的时间。这么多年里，我第一次选择了放弃的时间。但他没办法把这些说出来。

“俄尔浦斯。”声音微弱得几乎他自己都听不到，“我回头看了。”

迪克的神情在一瞬间更困惑了，但是接着，提姆知道他听明白了。那个可怜的希腊人在走出黑暗前回头看了，因为他害怕被允诺的是个谎言，在那一瞬间他看到了他死去的妻子真的在那儿，然后他失去了她。他背弃了他的信念，不是吗？那个追寻着无望的直觉找到蝙蝠侠的人、那个从雷霄古手中保护了家人的人，都不是他。不再是了。

“我的离开算是什么？如果我能对自己诚实一点，我想这就是答案了。我回头看了。”提姆盯着地面轻声说，“我很抱歉让你失望了。”

温暖的触感落到他脸颊边。迪克抬起他的脸，让提姆看向他。

“胡话。提米，你是我见过的最聪明和坚定的人。有时你会让那些复杂透顶的想法缠绕起来，因为不愿放过任何疑虑而任它们打成死结。我见过很多次，但最终，你总会把它们解开。”

“如果这一次例外呢？”他痛恨自己说出这句话。

而迪克只是微笑着。“你最终会回到我们的战斗中。如果你没有选择拿回你的制服，就一定是找到了你认为更有效的方式。无论哪一种，我想你的‘平凡美好生活’都不会持续太久了。”

提姆看着他，感到眼睛烧灼的疼痛。他应该为别人这样理所当然地描绘他的未来而感到冒犯。但事实上如果他要否认迪克为他勾勒描述的，他就是在说慌了。

他想他只是需要适应，需要慢慢习惯。但适应的迹象从未到来。

“那么，现在呢？”他问。他仍然恐惧着那个未来，仍然不知道他可以做什么，他仍然心存疑虑。

“现在，我想我们大概是赶不上去哥谭的列车了。”迪克说。

他在耐心等待着，提姆知道。迪克在等他作出回应，回应他们刚刚互相坦诚的感情或者回应迪克对他的信心。这是一回事。

唯一的问题他敢不敢在于在没有答案时做出选择。

在他舒适的床上，他安静的公寓里，他没有义警和超级罪犯的城市里，远离谋杀和受害者的新生活中，他已经很久、很久没有能睡过一个好觉了。

他在想俄尔浦斯深厚黑暗寒冷的深渊。

然后他亲吻了迪克格雷森。

那个哥谭上空的幻影从未允诺过世界可以被拯救，他想，那只是让他看到有人愿意试试。而他爱着，他就会继续追逐。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> again，我是世界上最烂的换粮选手。
> 
> 三年过去了我模糊记得当时换粮的题目是日常校园恋爱……？我不知道我写了什么。


End file.
